


The Name Wrapped Around my Throat

by PimpedOutGreenEars



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, M/M, a little angst but it's gonna be a light hearted fic I promise, lots of bronan and roah friendship, or AU whatever, pre trk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 20:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6254293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PimpedOutGreenEars/pseuds/PimpedOutGreenEars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one in which Ronan can’t undo his dream, Blue is Ronan’s new bff, Gansey thinks Ronan has a crush on Blue, Noah likes group dates, and Adam thinks everyone’s lost it.</p>
<p>Or the one where Ronan dreams Adam’s name on his neck and he goes to extreme lengths to hide it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to wait to post this until I had the whole fic finished, but since The Raven King release is coming so soon I wanted to start posting while it can still be considered cannon. 
> 
> Also, there's some Latin in this, which I don't speak. That being said it's all from google translate, so I'm sorry for what I'm sure is butchered Latin.
> 
> Anyway, this is my first time writing in the Raven Cycle fandom, so please let me know how I'm doing!

He was dreaming.

Ronan always knew when he was dreaming, but dreams like this made it especially obvious. He was sitting with Adam Parrish next to a clear lake, the kind of lake that had a mirror like quality, the breeze soft against them, and the sun kissing their skin so lightly that basking in it seemed to be the only option.

It was too perfect to be real. Too fabricated.

“Vestibulum non intendentes me.” _(You’re not paying attention to me.)_

There was also the fact that the real Adam didn’t speak Latin quite so fluently. That was a pretty big giveaway.

“Ego semper vobis animadvertere.” _(I am always paying attention to you.)_

In fact it was hard to take his eyes off of the Adam in front of him. He was drawing lines in a Latin book, his hands on full display. Ronan was obsessed with those hands, could stare at them for hours imagining how the calluses would feel against his skin. So needless to say, he was paying attention.

Still he looked up at the dream Adam’s face.

Ronan never quite dreamed Adam’s jaw right no matter how many times he had stared at the real thing. The bones in his face were too fine, too elegant for Ronan to ever quite do justice. This Adam was beautiful, but not so much as the real thing. But nothing compared to the real thing.

“Potero scribam ad te?” _(Can I write on you?)_ Adam asked as he raised his pen to Ronan, a soft smile playing on his lips.

“Quod vis.” _(Anything you want.)_ Because dream or not, Ronan had a hard time denying a smiling Adam anything.

Adam leaned forward and Ronan could feel his pen against the side of his throat, digging into his skin as Adam wrote. Ronan didn’t mind the slight pain, barely registered it over the closeness of Adam. He could feel the even breathing on his jaw, and he wanted badly to lean forward and kiss him. But Ronan would never do that.

Nothing sexual. That was Ronan’s rule.

He knew he could get away with it. He could do whatever he wanted with this dream Adam and no one would ever know. This Adam would let him do whatever he wanted. But that was part of the problem.

It was one thing to dream of kissing someone when you couldn’t control your dream, but Ronan could control it. At least that much. So taking advantage was wrong. Imagining Adam giving him what he wanted was wrong. It was cheating. It was stealing. And while Ronan usually didn’t have a problem with cheating or even stealing, he refused to cheat or steal from Adam.

So nothing sexual. Nothing that could be taken that way. Instead he allowed himself only to sit with Adam, to tell him things he couldn’t tell the real Adam. To openly love him.

“I consummavi.” _(I’ve finished.)_

Ronan looked to the water to view Adam’s work. On his neck was simply Adam’s name in large, black cursive writing that Ronan usually only saw when Adam wrote his signature on homework. It was beautiful, and Ronan felt a pang on want.

“Est pulcher. Pulchra es.” _(It’s beautiful. You’re beautiful.)_

Ronan barely got to see Adam smile again before a large crash pulled him out of his dream.

For a few minutes he lie waiting to come back fully to his body, curling his hands and testing his body before he stood up. He was prepared to leave his room and yell at whoever caused the disturbance when he caught sight of himself in his mirror.

Adam’s name was on his throat.

Ronan quickly licked his hand before wiping it against his skin. Chainsaw cawed as she watched him, wanting his attention now that he was up.

“Shut up,” Ronan hissed as he rubbed franticly at his skin.

It didn’t come off.

Ronan had a moment of internal panic before he threw on a pair of jeans and his highest collared leather jacket. He then grabbed his keys and called Chainsaw to rest on his shoulder, hoping she would help to hide the ink on his neck.

He stormed out of his room and past Gansey, Noah, and a sea of books on the floor.

“Sorry about the crash, Noah—” Gansey began, but Ronan didn’t bother listening.

“I’m going out,” Ronan slammed the door behind him and didn’t feel safe again until he was in the car and pulling away from Monmouth Manufacturing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gansey worries, Adam doesn't, and Chainsaw gets to see Aunt Maggot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's chapter two! There is definitely a change in tone from the first chapter, but hopefully you guys will like it. 
> 
> Also, thanks to everyone who commented on the first chapter! I was so surprised and excited by the response.

Gansey was surprised three days later when Adam walked into class without Ronan.

“Is he skipping?” Gansey asked, surprise in his voice. It’d been awhile since Ronan had missed class. By all accounts he had been doing better in school. He’d been showing up, passing tests, only occasionally making his teachers flinch at the sight of him. He’d shown vast improvement. Gansey was proud.

Adam raised a blond brow before looking at Ronan’s empty seat. “It looks that way,” Adam answered, the confusion in his voice asking for him, ‘ _why should I know?’_

“He stormed out three days ago. I assumed he was with you,” Gansey explained.

Adam shrugged. “He’s probably been at the Barns.”

“Well I certainly wish he wouldn’t miss class to be there,” Gansey said, still rolling Adam’s words over in his head. Ronan had seemed off.

“It’s Ronan,” Adam said turning to face the front of the room.

“He just seemed very upset when he left,” Gansey confessed.

“It’s Ronan,” Adam repeated.

And Gansey supposed he couldn’t argue with logic like that.

* * *

Chainsaw was getting pissy and Ronan wasn’t fairing much better.

Four days. He’d been trying to dream something to remove Adam’s name for _four days_ , and Cabeswater was being a complete bitch about it.

He’d been able to visualize what he wanted, but Cabeswater wouldn’t let him have it. Thorns had closed around it, nightmares had come after him, and hundreds of tiny voices kept telling him to leave it.

Four days of dreaming and he had nothing. That was why he was kicking his car as Chainsaw flew above him, shouting _‘Kerah’_ as though letting him know that she, too, was ready and willing to tear shit up.

Ronan’s phone buzzed again and he threw it against the ground as part of his tantrum.

Gansey had called and texted multiple times wanting to know if he was okay; he had missed school twice, had he been aware of that?

Ronan knew he couldn’t spend another day at the Barns. He was one more day away from someone coming to look for him. He needed a new plan, one that didn’t involve Cabeswater.

He’d already thought of one, but he was damn pissed about it.

He kicked the car once more, let out a frustrated grunt, and then finally picked up his phone. “Come on, Chainsaw! We’re going to see Aunt Maggot.”

As he settled into the car with a disgruntled Chainsaw, he muttered under his breath, “Cabeswater, this is your Greywaren speaking, and I am very fucking pissed, and if plan B doesn’t work I might burn down a magical forest.”

His threat went unanswered as he made the drive to Blue’s.

* * *

“So you’re not worried at all?” Gansey asked Adam for what felt like the hundredth time.

Adam was starting to get annoyed.

“Gansey, I’m sure he’s fine. He hasn’t skipped school in almost two months. He’s probably proving a point.”

“Yeah, he’s got to make sure we all know he’s still punk rock even if he isn’t failing out,” Noah added.

“Noah, can’t you check on him?” Gansey asked, not for the first time.

“You only like me for my ghost powers,” Noah whined, also not for the first time.

“Look, Gansey, give me your phone, we’ll call him one more time. If he doesn’t answer, then I’ll go with you to look for him.” Even as Adam said it he felt annoyed. He really didn’t want to spend his day off looking for Ronan. Still, it looked like that was what was going to happen.

“Oh, Adam, you don’t have to—” Gansey started, but Adam shook his head.

“It’s fine, just let me call. If he doesn’t pick up I want to leave him an angry voicemail,” Adam said as he held his hand out for the phone.

Gansey put the phone in his hand.

As Adam scrolled to find Ronan’s contact he vaguely wondered if he had a phone if Ronan would pick up when he called. He doubted it. No amount of ‘secret’ looks could make Ronan like his phone. Still Adam thought it might feel nice to be someone Ronan made an exception for.

He dropped the thought when the phone started ringing. It rang six times before Ronan finally answered.

“Fuck, Gansey, what? Are you going to call the truancy officer on me?” Ronan asked.

“He’s definitely thought about it,” Adam said as he turned to look at Gansey. Adam had no reason to be smug, but a part of him was anyway.

“Parrish? Why do you have Gansey’s phone?”

“The doctor gave it to me after Gansey had his stroke from worrying about you,” Adam joked, ignoring Gansey’s, “ _I was not going to have a stroke_.”

“Great, make sure you put my name on the flowers,” Ronan said. Adam could hear electronica music in the background. He was in his car somewhere.

“So, just to make Gansey feel better, can you tell me you aren’t dead in a ditch somewhere?” Adam asked.

Ronan laughed. “No, one ghost in the group is too many. I’ve gotta go. Tell Gansey not to send the dogs after me.” With that, he hung up.

Adam ended the call before handing Gansey back his phone. “He sends his best,” Adam told the group.

“Did he say where he was?” Gansey asked.

Adam shrugged. “He was in the car. Probably on his way back from the Barnes.”

“I suppose I should be thankful for that and not upset that he ignored my calls,” Gansey said, and his whole demeanor seemed to calm with the statement.

“For sure. Now will you guys watch my card tricks?” Noah asked holding up a deck of cards. Within the last couple of days Noah had decided that card tricks would make for a good hobby. He was terrible at it, but at least he was trying.

“Of course, Noah,” Gansey said as he sat down on his bed. Adam could tell that the smile he wore was forced, but that didn’t seem to deter Noah.

“Adam,” Noah said before sloppily fanning the cards out in front of him. “Pick a card.”

Adam sighed before he picked a card. At least it was a deviation from picking tarot cards.

* * *

When Ronan made it to 300 Fox Way, he positioned Chainsaw carefully on his shoulder before going to the front door and pounding on it.

Mr. Gray answered the door, looking not at all surprised to see him.

“I need the short one,” Ronan snapped before Mr. Gray could say anything.

“I think she’s in her room. I can call her down,” Mr. Gray offered.

“I’ll get her,” Ronan told him before shoving past and going toward Blue’s room. He’d only been inside the room once, but he remembered where to find it.

On his way he passed a couple of kids and a woman he’d seen before but didn’t know the name of. He was thankful not to see any of the physics he knew. It wasn’t until he was a couple of feet away from Blue’s room that Orla showed up.

“Who let the snake it?” Orla asked, although not with any malice. No, it was pure flirtation.

“Gray. I need Blue,” Ronan said as he tried to angle Chainsaw to hide his newest ‘tattoo.’

“All by yourself? Tell me the truth, are you all dating my little cousin?” Orla was closer now and Ronan was on edge. He could deal with the unwanted attention, but Adam’s name was not something he was willing to let Orla see.

Chainsaw seemed to get the point and let out an evil sounding caw when Orla got too close. She immediately stepped away and Ronan quickly went around her.

“Nope, married to my bird,” Ronan said quickly before opening Blue’s door and slamming it shut behind him.

He turned only to find enough of Blue’s exposed skin to go wide eyed.

Blue turned to face him at the same time and upon seeing his wide eyes, she screamed.

“Oh my _God_ , Ronan, get out!” Blue yelled as she covered herself.

Ronan finally had the sense to cover his eyes. He hadn’t meant to stare. Hadn’t even wanted to. But hey, now he’d seen boobs, and that was something else he wished he could dream away.

“I said get out!” Blue screamed as she threw some type of clothing at him.

“No way, Orla is out there!” Ronan yelled back, turning toward the door. “I’m not even looking!”

“I don’t care! Why did you just barge in like that?” Blue screamed.

“Because I thought if you were naked the door would be locked!” Ronan hissed.

“I live in a house of women! And people who know how to knock!” Blue hissed back.

“Well, damn, I’m sorry I don’t know the fuckin’ door knocking etiquette of psychics!”

There was a moment of silence, followed by a sigh, and then finally, “What are you even doing here?”

“I need your help,” Ronan mumbled.

“Did you just say you need my help?” Blue asked.

Ronan didn’t reply.

“Ronan, turn around,” Blue demanded.

“Do you have clothes on?” Ronan asked.

“I wouldn’t tell you to turn around if I didn’t,” Blue snapped.

Ronan turned around. Blushing was an instant reaction for both of them upon meeting each other’s eyes, but Ronan thought the good thing about Blue was that she was as willing as he was to pretend that it wasn’t.

“Now, did I seriously just hear you tell me that you need my help?” Blue asked.

Ronan groaned. “I don’t need to repeat myself, your ears aren’t broken.”

“You know, that’s not the attitude of someone who needs a favor,” Blue pointed out.

Ronan almost turned and left. He almost said fuck it and decided to find someone else to help him. He could surely figure something out before Gansey or Adam could find him. But he knew this was his best option. So instead he took a deep breath through his nose before letting it out his mouth.

Blue’s face seemed to change all at once before she asked, “Wait, is something seriously wrong?”

“Look, Sargent, I just need you to promise to help me,” Ronan demanded.

“Yeah, okay,” Blue agreed as though she’d picked up on Ronan’s discomfort.

“And I need you to not tell anyone,” Ronan said, angling Chainsaw again to cover himself.

“I won’t,” Blue agreed.

“You promise?” Ronan asked, eyeing her warily. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust her, but showing her this was basically the same as confessing his feelings for Adam. She would be the first person he had let know. He didn’t know if he was really ready for his secret to be shared.

“Pinky swear,” Blue said as she held out her pinky finger.

Ronan was pretty sure he’d never made a pinky swear in his life, but he decided that it was better than no swear at all. He took Blue’s pinky in his own and shook, in his mind deciding if she broke the promise he was going to break her pinky.

“So what’s up?” Blue asked.

Ronan sighed as he shooed Chainsaw to sit on Blue’s bedframe. He then opened his jacket and pulled it off, revealing his neck to her.

“Oh,” Blue uttered softly.

“I dreamed it. I didn’t fuckin’ mean to. Gansey and Noah woke me up, and I guess I just took it with me. Fuck, shit! I didn’t mean to. And fuckin’ Cabeswater, the damn bitch, won’t let me dream anything to take it off,” Ronan explained quickly as he paced around Blue’s room, more curses occasionally slipping out of his mouth even after he’d finished his piece.

“That’s why you’ve been gone to last couple of days,” Blue said to herself.

“Yeah,” Ronan laughed bitterly. “Four days and nothing to show for it.”

“So, what’s the plan? I don’t think mom’s got a tea to clear up tattoos.” Blue asked.

“Fuck, no. What part of don’t tell anyone didn’t you get?” Ronan snarled. “No physic help.”

“Then what did you come to me for?” Blue asked indignantly.

“Because you’re a girl. Put some makeup on this thing and make it disappear until I can convince Cabeswater to help me out,” Ronan explained.

One look at Blue’s face told him he’d messed up somewhere.

“Right, because I’m a girl I automatically have makeup and can just contour your tattoo away. I forgot I just spend all my time in front of a mirror hiding my blemishes,” Blue snapped.

“Look, can you not—Look, I just need help here, okay? I know there’s makeup in this house, so can you fix this or not?” Ronan asked angrily.

Blue glared at him for a moment before letting out a huff. “Do you have your phone with you?”

Ronan took a step back. “Who are you calling?”

“No one. I just need your phone to look up tattoo cover-up tutorials. This might surprise you, Mr. Misogynist, but I don’t know that much about makeup,” Blue stated before putting her hand out for the phone.

Ronan grabbed the phone out of his jeans pocket, thankful he had brought it in with him, and sat it in Blue’s hand.

“Alright,” Blue said as she sat on her bed and patted the spot next to her. “Let’s see what we can do.”

It took forever. The tutorials made it look like it would be easy, but Blue and Ronan were struggling every step of the way.

First off, no one in the house had the same pale complexion as Ronan, so finding something to match his skin tone had been a nightmare full of mixing different makeups together to get the right shade. Second, the tattoo was so dark that the lines seemed to always be visible under the surface. And finally, Blue and Ronan had both become frustrated by the third try, and Orla’s constant knocking, wondering what they were doing, only added to that.

But finally, a couple of hours later, Ronan was looking into Blue’s mirror, the tattoo completely concealed. Ronan let out a relieved sigh as he fell down on her bed.

“I never thought we were going to get it,” Blue confessed as she lay down beside Ronan.

“Tell me about it. Sorry for assuming you’d be good at makeup. You really do suck, Sargent,” Ronan said, a smirk on his face.

Blue punched his arm, but it was light. They were both proud of themselves.

“I’m better than you are. You can never get the ‘d’ covered,” Blue said before laughing.

“Whatever. Also, I’m pretty sure there’s a dick joke in there somewhere,” Ronan said before lifting his hand up to brush against Chainsaw’s feathers. She’d need fed soon.

“Probably,” Blue agreed. “I’ll help you cover it until you can dream up tattoo-be-gone.”

Ronan nodded. He suddenly felt tense, like now that the problem was taken care of he’d be expected to talk about Adam. It wasn’t happening.

“You don’t have to tense up like that. I’m not going to ask you about it,” Blue said with an exaggerated eye roll. “I mean, what? You think we played with makeup and now we’re going to sit and talk about boys together? This isn’t a sleepover, Ronan.”

Ronan knew she said it for his sake. She had to be curious. If he was a different kind of person he’d thank her.

Of course he wasn’t.

“Damn, and I really wanted to know the steamy details behind Gansey’s late night phone calls.”

Blue gaped at him.

“What? Our bathroom is not the best place to make private calls. I do have to piss sometimes,” Ronan said nonchalantly. 

“I guess we couldn’t hide it forever,” Blue said finally.

“Are you hiding it because of Parrish?” Ronan asked.

Blue sighed. “Mostly. Do you think we need to?”

Ronan simply shrugged. He wasn’t sure enough to make that call. He thought Adam was over Blue, but that could just be wishful thinking. More than that, it didn’t mean Adam would be okay with her dating Gansey.

“Let’s just go show everyone at Monmouth that you’re alive,” Blue suggested after they fell into silence.

“Might as well,” Ronan agreed.

Blue rode shotgun in the BMW for the first time that day, and Ronan thought it was pretty okay.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter with wrestling and friendship!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter! I can't imagine having this fic finished before trk, but I'm still trying my hardest.
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you think of this chapter. Also, I've been meaning to let you guys know I have [ Tumblr](http://f-da-program.tumblr.com/)  
> Come scream about these kids with me.

By the time Blue and Ronan arrived at Monmouth Manufacturing Blue could feel Ronan relaxing and reverting back to his normal behavior. They had spent most of the car ride arguing about the music volume and Ronan had threatened twice to pull over to make Blue ride in the backseat with Chainsaw.

It was good to see that he was in a much better state than he had been when he’d first come to her.

“Alright, Maggot, let’s go meet the welcoming committee,” Ronan said as he opened the door to the first floor of the building, Chainsaw on his shoulder.

“Okay, and remember I’ve got a purse full of magic should you need it,” Blue reminded him, swinging the bag lightly into his arm as they walked up the stairs.

“Yeah, I’ll just tell Gansey that I need my eyeliner touched up,” Ronan said as he rolled his eyes.

“It would make your eyes pop.” Blue ignored the glare he shot her way.

When they reached the second floor Ronan threw the door open with no sign of hesitation.

“I’m alive. I brought the maggot,” Ronan announced.

They were barely two steps in the door before both Gansey and Adam rushed over to them, causing Blue, Ronan, and Chainsaw to flinch back.

“Ronan, thank goodness! We were so worried! We need to celebrate your safe return! How does pizza at Nino’s sound?” Gansey asked quickly, looking ready to shove them back out the door.

“Yes, celebration, Nino’s, _now_ ,” Adam added shooting both of them a meaningful look.

“What’s going on?” Ronan asked with a raised brow.

“ _Nothing_ ,” Adam said pointedly.

“Can’t we just be excited that you’re back? And of course that you’re here, too, Jane,” Gansey said as he shot her a desperate sort of smile.

She had no idea what was going on.

“Do you guys want to see a card trick before we go?” Noah asked as he shifted in front of Gansey and Adam, deck of cards in hand.

Immediately Blue understood. Noah’s card trick phase had only been going on for a few days but it was already becoming unbearable. At first Blue had thought it was fun and had been more than willing to pick card after card, but it had quickly gone south. Noah only knew five card tricks and the repetitive nature of them was annoying enough without adding in his inability to do the tricks well.

Long story short, Gansey and Adam must have been trapped for hours watching the same five card tricks, and now they were trying to save themselves along with Blue and Ronan.

Oh, God. Ronan didn’t _know._

“Oh, Noah, we shouldn’t now. Ronan hasn’t seen anyone for days. He and Chainsaw are famished, _aren’t you, Ronan_?” Blue asked hoping for once he just did what he was supposed to.

“Nah, I have time to take a card,” Ronan said, his smile a sure sign that he knew he was doing the opposite of what everyone wanted him to do.

“Yes!” Noah cheered as he fanned out the cards for Ronan. “Pick a card!”

Ronan seemed to consider his options before grabbing as many cards as possible and throwing them on the floor. Noah looked horrorstruck.

“No one likes fuckin’ card tricks, Noah,” Ronan said with an eye roll.

 “Rude,” Noah complained, an unintimidating glare on his face.

“Whatever, let’s go celebrate my return from the war. Gansey’s buying,” Ronan announced before turning around to leave.

Blue had to admit he had a way with defusing uncomfortable situations.

“Come on, Noah. Let’s go hangout,” Blue said while offering the boy her hand.

Noah quickly smiled and grabbed it before using his other hand to smooth down her hair.

“Can I at least have the front seat?” Noah asked as the group walked down the stairs.

“Ghosts don’t get to ride shotgun,” Ronan declared easily.

“Speaking of which, I call shotgun,” Adam announced.

“No way, Parrish. This is my party, and I’m riding shotgun,” Ronan said as he glared at Adam.

“I called it,” Adam argued.

Blue thought under usual circumstances Adam might have just rolled his eyes and let Ronan have it, but they hadn’t seen each other for four days, which meant they hadn’t fought in four days. It was long overdue.

“Race you for it,” Ronan offered as he came to a stop on one of the steps.

Adam paused and then glared. “I’m not racing you.”

Within three seconds of glaring both boys had darted down the stairs, Chainsaw cawing angrily over them.

Blue looked at Gansey, but he just gave her the tired smile of a dad who had given up disciplining his fighting children. Blue grinned the smile of the mother who approved of his decision.

When they reached the parking lot Adam and Ronan were wrestling over the front seat. Well, not so much wrestling. It was more each of them trying to slide under the other to get closer to the car.

Blue, Gansey, and Noah stopped a foot away from them to watch.

“Damn it, Parrish, I won!” Ronan yelled as he slid his neck behind Adam’s head, his face rubbing up against the glass of the Camaro’s window.

“No you didn’t! You weren’t even close,” Adam argued as he slid an arm against Ronan’s neck as he attempted to push him away.

It was in that moment that Blue noticed that Adam had wiped off some of the makeup. She immediately lunged at Ronan, taking a leap and wrapping her arms securely around his neck, locking herself in place by closing her legs around Ronan’s waist.

Before anyone could think about her action she said, “Uh, Adam, quick, grab the front seat!”

Adam managed to open the door and wedge in as Ronan stumbled away from the door, surprised by Blue’s sudden weight.

“What the fuck?” Ronan asked.

Blue quickly leaned up to his ear, “You wrestled off your makeup.”

For a second Ronan looked worried before his face fell into a look of indifference, his arms coming up to hold Blue in place.

“Fine, Parrish can have the front seat, but I’m driving myself and I’m taking the wannabe ninja with me,” Ronan decided before carrying Blue to the BMW without looking back.

“You can’t just kidnap Jane, Ronan!” Gansey shouted even as he walked toward the driver’s seat.

“Watch me, Dick!” Ronan called as he opened up the backseat and leaned in so that Blue could drop down on the seat.

“Just get in, we’ll figure it out,” Blue whispered.

“I’m working on it,” Ronan hissed.

Blue watched as Ronan carefully maneuvered to the other side of the car where the driver’s seat was. He ushered Chainsaw inside before sliding in himself. The tattoo was on the left side of Ronan’s neck and it was only by luck that Gansey’s car was parked to the right of Ronan’s BMW, putting Adam’s name out of view.

Once Chainsaw had settled down Blue crawled her way into the front seat.

“I’m going to get out ahead of them and then find someplace to pull over,” Ronan told her as he was jerking the car into gear and speeding out of the parking lot away from their friends.

Blue instinctually clung to the handle on the car door.

“Why didn’t you just wait for them to leave? I could have fixed it there!” Blue yelled as Ronan shifted into third gear.

Ronan didn’t answer, but when Blue looked over at him she felt like she understood. He wasn’t speeding out of necessity, it was both to calm himself down and to pump himself up. To stop the worrying and to raise his confidence.

She let go of the door handle and put down the window. If she was going to die in an auto collision she at least wanted to have the wind in her hair. Her stomach flipped as Ronan took a turn too fast, and Blue found herself laughing. A second later Ronan had joined her.

By the time they pulled into a dimly lit gas station Blue felt as if her stomach was no longer a part of her body. She was surprised by how pleasant that felt. She was also surprised by how much she liked speeding.

“Okay, time to get to work, Sargent,” Ronan told her as he shifted in his seat until she had a clear view of his neck. She quickly got the things out of her purse and got to work.

“You know I never understood the thrill of street racing until now,” Blue said as she worked on touching up the makeup by the glow of a light post.

“Please, we weren’t even going that fast,” Ronan said as he attempted to angle his neck more toward Blue.

“You would have given Gansey a heart attack,” Blue pointed out as she began rubbing concealer on Ronan’s neck.

“Gansey’s always having a heart attack,” Ronan said. Blue couldn’t argue.

Blue worked in silence after that, well, silence of mouth. Ronan’s screeching electronica could never be silenced.

This time went much faster as it was mostly just touching it up.  Blue also liked to think that she was starting to get the hang of it.

“Okay, I think it’s good,” Blue said, causing Ronan to twist himself so he could see his neck in the rearview mirror. “You just need to be more careful.”

“Right. Be careful, act natural, accomplish world peace,” Ronan listed off as he glared at his neck in the mirror.

“Oh, come one. It won’t be that hard. Or do you and Adam do that shoving thing often?” Blue asked, only to be met with a glare.

“Fuck you, Maggot.”

Ronan barely sat back in his seat before he left the gas station and headed towards Nino’s.

Blue grunted in frustration. “I didn’t mean anything bad by that, Lynch. I don’t get why you think I would.”

“We aren’t talking about this,” Ronan said as his grip on the wheel tightened.

“Okay, _we_ aren’t. But _I’m_ telling you that it’s fine. You like Adam, so you dreamed his name on your neck. It’s not exactly a federal offence.”

Ronan ignored her and turned up the radio.

She turned it down.

“And while _I’m_ talking about it, you should know that I’ve got your back. If I didn’t I wouldn’t be helping you,” Blue said as she matched the glare that Ronan was giving to the road. “Until this whole thing is over, I’m here for makeup control and moral support. I’m going to be your friend even if it makes us kill each other.”

“Do you ever stop talking?” Ronan asked, his voice not holding the amount of venom she’d expected.

“If you want to be a jerk I can keep going. Tell you about how we’re a team and how I support you. Maybe even talk about how pretty Adam looks today,” Blue suggested.

“If we weren’t already here, I swear I’d make you walk, Sargent,” Ronan said as he pulled the car into a parking spot.

They got out of the car and Ronan sent Chainsaw to fly around the area, announcing Nino’s was a good hunting spot for rats, pizza crust, and unpleasant people. Chainsaw seemed to agree as she took flight.

As they approached the door Ronan shoved her enough to make her stumble, but not enough to make her fall. She quickly righted herself and shoved him back, unsure of what his issue was. But then he smirked at her and she understood that he was shoving her in the way that boys shoved each other when they didn’t want to say ‘thank you’ or ‘you’re alright.’ Blue smirked back.

When they got inside Gansey, Adam, and Noah were already sitting in their usual booth. Gansey looked absolutely relieved upon seeing them.

“Jane, you’re all right!” Gansey said as he stood to greet her.

“Would you seriously have let Lynch take me if you didn’t think I would be okay with him?” Blue asked, cocking an eyebrow and her hip.

“Of course not! That’s not at all what I meant! Ronan wouldn’t ever put you in danger, Blue—”

“You don’t speak for me,” Ronan interjected as he slid into the empty seat beside Noah, whose other side held Adam.

“Ronan,” Gansey chastised. His ability to do that in just one word was impressive.

“I wanted to sit by Blue,” Noah complained as he glared at Ronan, who only sank farther down into his seat in response.

“I think Gansey just meant you guys left before us but got here after us,” Adam explained as he leaned over a pouting Noah.

“And yet he was only worried about one of us,” Ronan pointed out as he stared Gansey down. “Dick.”

“Let me sit by Blue,” Noah requested as he poked at Ronan’s arm.

“Noah, you can come sit on this side,” Blue offered as she pushed Gansey back into the booth.

“Yes, I was simply concerned by your delay. I wouldn’t have wanted either of you to get into any trouble,” Gansey explained.

Instead of taking the ghost way of doing things and blinking to the spot beside Blue, Noah slipped under the table and then pulled himself into the booth next to her. Blue took his hand before she spoke, “Well, no need to worry. We just stopped at a gas station.”

“Well, you could’ve called me,” Gansey said.

For a second the whole table was quiet as the group stared at Gansey, imaging a world where Ronan called to check in when he was going to be late, or even one where he didn’t disappear for four days.

Then everyone, including Gansey, began laughing.

“All right, all right, never mind,” Gansey amended.

From there conversation consisted of the normal things: school, work, the pig’s latest breakdown, the search for a dead welsh king. Nothing unusual.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronan sleeps over at Adam's. It's super fun and not at all stressful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andddd, I'm back! Here's another chapter. Finally with a little pynch interaction. 
> 
> Also, I should mention at some point that I literally have no idea how long this is going to be. I need to sit down and map that out plot wise. As of now all I can say is that it will be 10+ probably? I'm actually really bad at estimating that sort of thing, but when I have a better idea I'll let you know.
> 
> Thank you to those who have commented and left kudos. You guys are all my favorites!

When it began getting late, Blue was the one who mentioned she needed to get home to finish her homework.

“Would you like me to drive you?” Gansey asked as the group stood up. “Or will Ronan be kidnapping you again?”

“You take her, I’ve had too much Maggot today,” Ronan said casually.

“Please, at this point I’d get in a vehicle with a kidnapper before I got back in yours,” Blue countered.

Ronan only stared at her in response, causing her to glare in return. Only Gansey walking in between them broke their eye contact.

When they got to the parking lot the group split, Gansey, Blue, and Noah going to the pig while Adam followed Ronan to the BMW, Chainsaw already waiting on the hood. Gansey had taken Adam to Monmouth from school, but apparently he didn’t want Gansey to have to take both him and Blue home.

The ride to Adam’s was comfortably quiet. Adam’s head was leaned back against the headrest, his eyes closed, and the long line of his throat pale in the Virginia moonlight coming in through the window. The sight was enough to keep Ronan quiet, as well as make him risk crashing the car to sneak peeks at it.

When they arrived Ronan didn’t turn off the car and Adam didn’t get out.

“You aren’t coming up?” Adam asked.

Ronan shrugged.

He usually stayed at Adam’s at least a couple of nights a week. He got his best sleep there. At Adam’s he didn’t have to worry much about what he dreamed. He didn’t have to worry about accidently bringing something tiny like a bee out of his head. He figured even if he brought something dangerous out, Cabeswater would protect Adam.

But he didn’t think he would bring something dangerous out of his dreams while he was at Adam’s. He typically had good dreams when Adam was around because Adam made him think good things.

“The night’s young,” Ronan finally said.

What he really thought was that staying at Adam’s would be pushing his luck. He felt guilty about the name on his neck. When he looked at Adam he had to keep reminding himself that he hadn’t done anything wrong. It hadn’t been a bad dream. He’d only talked to dream Adam, let him draw on him. Nothing sexual. Nothing to be guilty about.

Just Adam’s name wrapped around his throat.

Adam shrugged back. “Don’t change your mind later. I’m going to study for a while and then go to bed. I have to work a couple of hours before school tomorrow.”

Ronan nodded even as Adam was getting out of the car and heading toward the entrance leading to his tiny room.

Ronan stayed in his spot thinking even after Adam was out of sight. He needed to get Adam’s name off of his neck. Maybe he’d dream better if he was at Adam’s.

Maybe he just wanted to be at Adam’s.

Either way he finally punched the wheel and turned off the car.

Chainsaw perched on his shoulder as he made the walk to Adam’s room. When he knocked on the door Adam answered quickly, not looking at all surprised that Ronan had changed his mind.

“The night not as young as you thought?” Adam asked as he went back to the book on his bed.

“Turned out the night looked a lot like Mallory,” Ronan replied as he and Chainsaw made themselves at home.

“I’ve got today’s homework for you,” Adam said as he took a couple of sheets out of the front cover of his book. “Gansey has Monday’s. He wanted you to have the opportunity to do some of it no matter where you stayed.”

“How fucking thoughtful,” Ronan sneered as he looked at the assignments, not reaching to take them from Adam’s hand.

Adam merely dropped them in front of him along with a one subject notebook that only had a few sheets of paper left.

Ronan sighed dramatically before plopping down on the floor beside Adam’s bed and grabbing his calculus worksheet.

They worked in silence, Adam studying diligently and Ronan occasionally jotting things down while using one of the few sheets of paper in Adam’s notebook to make Chainsaw paper balls to play with.

By the time Adam was done studying, Ronan had a half finished calculus worksheet and a half-assed analysis of the themes in ‘The Rime of the Ancient Mariner.’ Chainsaw, more interestingly if you asked Ronan, had a stack of paper balls and a pencil that was deemed too short to write with.

Adam yawned as he shoved his school things into his bag. “I’m gonna go brush my teeth,” Adam announced, his Henrietta accent slipping out of his tired mouth.

Ronan loved the accidents made by that tired mouth.

“Yeah, make sure you brush for a full two minutes, Parrish. Wouldn’t want you selling a kidney to pay for a filling,” Ronan said attempting to even out his pleasant thoughts of Adam’s mouth with not so pleasant ones.

Adam’s head poked out of the bathroom, toothbrush in hand. “Hypothetically do you know where I could sell one of my kidneys?”

Ronan plucked a paper ball from Chainsaw’s pile, much to her chagrin, and threw it toward Adam. Adam dodged it, ducking back into the small bathroom, laughing.

“No selling body parts, Parrish. It’s Gansey’s one rule,” Ronan scolded as he moved Chainsaw’s pile of paper to a cardboard box sitting near the window.

“I’m pretty sure Gansey has more than one rule,” Adam said, mouth speaking around his toothbrush.

“Yeah, but this is the only fuckin’ one I’ll back him up on. So it’s the only one that counts,” Ronan declared as he slid out of his jacket and shirt carefully. The last thing he needed to do was wipe off his makeup. He then quickly laid his shirt out as a mock nest, which Chainsaw immediately claimed as her own.  

“I dare you to tell him that,” Adam muttered after spitting into the sink.

“You dare me, huh?” Ronan asked as he folded his jacket into a pillow for himself. He didn’t have to look to see Adam roll his eyes. Sometimes he could just _feel_ him doing it.

“Okay, Parrish. I will next time I see him. And you know I don’t lie,” Ronan said as he grabbed the sheet off of Adam’s bed, leaving him with a thicker quilt. He then fell gracefully to the floor, lying his head back on his jacket.

“Looking forward to it, Lynch,” Adam said as he exited the bathroom, shutting the light off behind him.

Adam crossed the room to flip off the light switch by the door, turning off the only other light in his small apartment. He then made the journey to his mattress in the dark with an easy confidence that came from knowing that there were no obstacles, because everything in his room was in its rightful place. At some point Ronan had become one of those things. Adam had stopped tripping over Ronan’s body on his way back to his bed, having learned where he’d lie. Ronan felt a disgusting sense of want at the idea of being Adam’s. He so desperately wanted to be Adam’s.

Ronan pushed down the thought, ignoring the way Adam’s name seemed to burn against his skin.

“Night,” Adam said from the mattress beside Ronan. Ronan could hear him sliding his pants off as he said it.

“Goodnight, Parrish,” Ronan said as he rolled away from Adam. He suddenly knew that he wouldn’t be dreaming his cure with Adam sleeping within arm’s length of him. If anything he’d probably end up dreaming something even more incriminating.

So instead he tried not to sleep at all. And when Adam’s alarm went off at 3:30 a.m. he realized that he’d succeeded.

Ronan heard rather than saw Adam slam his hand down on the annoying alarm clock. He then heard Adam groan before rolling out of bed.

“I don’t know how you function without sleep,” Adam muttered as he passed Ronan, heading toward the shower.

“Just one of my many talents,” Ronan said, only marginally surprised that Adam knew he was awake.

Once Ronan heard the shower running he quickly got up and looked around for a way to examine himself, more specifically his neck. When the window didn’t offer a reflective enough surface he pulled out his phone and turned on the camera option, flipping it so that he could look at his neck.

The makeup wasn’t smudged badly, but there was still a spot where the black could be seen. Ronan instantly decided it wasn’t worth the risk of Adam seeing it. Normally on days like these he’d take Adam to work, drop Chainsaw off at Monmouth, get dressed, and then head to a diner near where Adam worked to enjoy a greasy breakfast. Then he’d pick Adam up, pawning off a piece of unfinished toast or sausage links he’d taken to go with him, before taking them both to school.

Today Adam would be on his own.

 Ronan picked up his jacket from the floor and quickly threw it on, knowing Adam was a master of five minute showers. Once it was on, he zipped it up to his neck, knowing the collar wasn’t quite high enough to hide Adam’s name. He badly wished he has something more covering. He probably should have grabbed a hooded jacket instead. A hood would have offered more coverage.

It was when he walked over to get Chainsaw that he noticed Adam’s green hooded jacket resting on a wooden chair, the only real furniture in the room.

Ronan only hesitated a second before sliding out of his jacket and sliding into Adams. The fit was maybe a hair snug and the inside was itchy, but Ronan didn’t have time to care. He pulled the hood up before taking out his phone again and using the camera function to look at himself.

Ronan almost sighed in relief when he saw that the jacket hid the stubborn ‘d’ in Adam’s name that kept showing through his makeup.

Ronan quickly decided he and Adam would be swapping jackets for the day. It wasn’t that cold out. Parrish probably wouldn’t even need to wear a jacket. And even if he did Ronan’s was warmer so Ronan figured it shouldn’t be an issue.

Decision made, Ronan motioned for Chainsaw and once she was on his shoulder he headed to the door, leaving his school work with Adam’s.

“I’m heading out, Parrish!” Ronan called.

“Lock the door behind you!” Adam yelled as the water shut off.

In his hurry Ronan ignored him. Ronan figured if a nun _did_ happen to walk in on a naked Adam Parrish it would be a blessing bestowed to her by God.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam thinks about jackets in depth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this will probably be the last chapter before trk. And after trk comes out I'm going to need time to read and cry. But after that I'll be back to business as usual. 
> 
> So in the meantime please let me know what you think!
> 
> Also feel free to talk to me on [ Tumblr.](http://f-da-program.tumblr.com/)  
> 

After getting out of the shower and pulling on a clean pair of boxer-briefs Adam wasted no time going to the door and turning the lock. There were lots of things Adam didn’t know about Ronan, but if there was one thing he knew for sure, it was that he couldn’t be trusted to listen to directions.

After turning the lock Adam began getting his things together to go to work and then to school. As he pulled on his clothes he let his mind wonder to Ronan’s abrupt departure.

It wasn’t that Ronan always hung out after Adam woke up, but this had seemed like exactly the kind of night where he would. For one thing, they hadn’t seen each other in four days, and while there were times where Adam’s work schedule often kept them from seeing much of each other, they usually had a few constant encounters. One was school, which Ronan had skipped twice this week. The other was when Ronan stayed over, giving them some time before bed to talk and often the ride to work or school as well.

Adam usually wouldn’t permit the free ride to work and then school, but it was different with Ronan. Ronan wasn’t like Gansey who would give him the world while never taking anything in return. Ronan knew how to take.

Adam held the evidence of that as he slid Ronan’s half-finished homework into his backpack along with his own. The notebook he’d handed to Ronan the night before held one more sheet of paper, down from the 10 it’d held the night before. Gansey would never have taken all of Adam’s paper to make toys for a bird.

But Ronan wasn’t afraid to take what Adam gave him. He wasn’t afraid to eat one of Adam’s power bars in the morning while Adam was in the shower. He didn’t hesitate to brush his teeth with the water still running.

Ronan took from Adam, not because he didn’t know he was taking, but because he knew Adam was offering. Ronan didn’t make Adam feel like he had nothing to give. He made him feel like in some way they had become equals.

So when Ronan offered something to Adam, sometimes, if he felt like things evened out, he’d take it. As of yet the only thing that stood out as not having evened out was Adam’s rent payment, but he hoped to someday find a way to even that out too.

Adam found himself ready with a few minutes to spare, having set his alarm accounting for Ronan getting ready to go. He felt tired and cursed the few minutes of lost sleep, but he figured it was better that he be early, rather than late.

He turned to grab his jacket off of his chair, only to see Ronan’s leather jacket. Adam stared at it for a second before picking it up, thinking that his would be under it. When it wasn’t, he sat Ronan’s jacket back down on the chair.

He took a quick look around his room, looking for his jacket even though he knew he’d sat it down on his chair.

Then a thought hit him, _‘Did Ronan take my jacket?’_

Adam couldn’t picture it. Why in the world would Ronan take his jacket? But he knew that was the only explanation.

Adam couldn’t help the embarrassment he felt at the thought of Ronan with his jacket. He couldn’t be wearing it, right? Not Adam’s threadbare jacket, which he hadn’t washed in two weeks, and that had a hole in the armpit. God, no.

But he knew Ronan had it. He tried to remind himself that it was okay. He shouldn’t be embarrassed when Ronan was the one who stole his jacket. _No_ , the one who _traded_ him jackets.

Adam reminded himself of the looks he’d seen Ronan giving him. The ones that said he was _wantable_. If Ronan had switched him jackets, it was because he liked the idea, not because he wanted to see if poor people clothing would give him a rash.

Adam finally calmed as he looked at Ronan’s jacket again. Was he supposed to wear it? Really it wasn’t that cold out. It was a little chilly, but by the time the sun was out for a couple of hours it’d be warm.

But why would Ronan bother leaving the jacket if he hadn’t wanted Adam to wear it? And that brought up the question of whether Adam cared what Ronan wanted.

Adam only hesitated a second before picking up the leather jacket and sliding it on. The lining was smooth against his skin and for a moment Adam thought his jacket might be giving Ronan a rash if this was what he was used to.

Adam ran his hand up the smooth leather of the jacket and couldn’t help thinking of how expensive the jacket must have been. How much had this cost Ronan? Five hundred dollars? Seven hundred? Over a thousand?

Adam was instantly jealous even as he felt the jacket on his own skin. He wanted to be able to buy things like this. To own them. To pay hundreds of dollars for one article of clothing without even thinking about it.

As his fingers once again trailed down the leather he realized this was one of the most expensive things he’d ever worn, rivaling even his suit. He clenched his hands. He needed to stop thinking about it.

He needed to see himself in the mirror.

It was pure vanity, wanting to see himself in the expensive garment, but he didn’t fight it as he went to the bathroom mirror.

When he saw his reflection he almost instantly wished he hadn’t looked. His work clothes alone were enough to throw off the look, but it was more than that.

It was _him_.

The jacket almost fit him in the shoulders, but as he looked down his body the fit only got worse. It was because Adam wasn’t filled out, because his ribs still stuck out too far in his chest because he couldn’t ever get enough to eat.

He wondered if it was always so obvious to everyone else or if it was only in this jacket, which was meant to fit its owner exactly.

Adam knew he shouldn’t feel surprised. Of course this jacket wouldn’t fit him, it was made for Ronan. Of course this jacket wouldn’t fit him, it was made for someone expensive.

Expensive things like this would always make it glaringly obvious that he couldn’t afford them.

He went to take the jacket off before his mind once again went to Ronan. Ronan who hadn’t taken his jacket because he cared how it looked on him. Ronan who had to have taken it because it was _Adam’s_.

He forced himself to look in the mirror once more.

The jacket _didn’t_ fit him. But it wasn’t _supposed_ to. It was supposed to fit Ronan. So what was it supposed to do for Adam?

He thought of it symbolizing a claim on him and immediately frowned. Definitely not that. No one owned him. That was one thing he’d made abundantly clear many times.

So what did it mean?

Maybe the same things Ronan’s looks meant. That Adam was worthy. That Ronan wanted to be with him. That Ronan wanted others to know he wanted to be with Adam.

And suddenly it struck Adam that this was the most Ronan piece of clothing that Ronan could have left him. That it screamed _Ronan_ and not _Adam_.

It wasn’t a claim, it was Ronan letting others know what he thought of Adam. That he thought highly of him.

Promptly Adam’s opinion on his appearance in mirror changed. Now he saw someone better than himself. Someone who he hoped he’d be someday without an expensive leather jacket on.

He also saw someone who needed to get a move on to make it to work on time.

He quickly left the bathroom and grabbed his bag before hesitating at the door. Did he really want to wear Ronan’s jacket?

He left with it on. He’d take it off before he went into work and then give it back to Ronan at school. It’s not like he’d have to answer to the person who took his jacket in the first place.

* * *

 

Ronan parked his car in front of 300 Fox Way at 4:30 in the morning. It was still dark outside, but Ronan didn’t have anywhere else to go. He’d originally gone back to Monmouth Manufacturing, but upon seeing lights on he’d sent Chainsaw into his room through his thankfully open window before getting back into his car and heading to the Sargent household.

Ronan considered his actions for only a moment before he got out of his car, spare school uniform in hand, and walked up the steps to the house. From there he slowly turned the doorknob and silently swore in joy when it didn’t stop.

Ronan snuck silently into the house only to see Calla a foot away from the door.

“Why are you breaking into the house, Snake?” Calla asked as Ronan quietly shut the door behind him.

“Is it really breaking in if the door is unlocked?” Ronan asked, ignoring the way she seemed to regard the hood pulled over his head.

“I don’t have time for you this morning. Be prepared when Maura finds out you were in her daughter’s room at night,” Calla warned before walking past Ronan and into another room.

Ronan didn’t bother to wonder why Calla was up and instead hurried up to Blue’s room. Once he was there he ducked inside, back facing the room.

“Hey, Maggot! You awake?” Ronan called loudly enough to wake her if she wasn’t.

“Ugh, what? Ronan, is that you?” Blue asked. Ronan could hear her shifting in the background.

“Yeah, are you decent?” Ronan asked.

“What are you doing here? It’s,” Blue paused, Ronan assumed to consult a clock. “4:37 in the morning.”

“I need a touch up,” Ronan said simply as he turned to face Blue, assuming she was clothed.

“At 4:37 in morning?” Blue asked in a voice that told Ronan she was glaring at him in the dark.

“Gansey was awake when I went back to Monmouth,” Ronan explained in an annoyed tone.

“Where were you before that?” Blue asked, her voice still sounding heavy with sleep.

Ronan let out a long strand of annoyed curses before finally ending with, “Adam’s, damn, Maggot. Get with it.”

“You’re even worse to be around in the morning,” Blue said before falling back down into her bed. “We can deal with this when the sun is up.”

“Fine,” Ronan said before plopping down onto the carpeted floor. He put his school uniform on the floor before taking off Adam’s jacket and folding it into a pillow.

“You can share the bed if you want,” Blue offered just as Ronan lay down.

“I don’t share beds,” Ronan grunted.

“Fine, if you want to sleep on the uncomfortable floor, then that’s your problem,” Blue informed him.

“Where do you think I sleep at Adam’s?” Ronan retorted.

It was quiet for a few seconds before Blue spoke again, “You sleep on his floor?”

“So what?” Ronan growled out.

Blue laughed.

“You have got it _so_ bad,” Blue said in a voice that sounded overly pleased.

Ronan only scoffed in reply.

But as he lie waiting for the time to pass, taking in the scent of motor oil from Adam’s jacket, he thought he really couldn’t have it any worse.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast at Casa de Sargent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any chance you guys believe I've been crying about the Raven King for 2 years? But nah, honestly right after I read the last book I kinda wasn't sure what I was gonna do with this and then I got sidetracked. So I'm sorry about that.
> 
> What I've decided is that this story is completely going to ignore the events of the last book. Like I might grab some character insight from there, but none of the events from the last book happened or are going to happen as far as this story is concerned. So erase that from your minds! At least while you're reading this. 
> 
> As far as an updating schedule moving forward, I'm not sure. I'm very thankful that my past self mapped out up to chapter 9 on paper or I'd be lost. That chick had her shit together. So yeah, I'm gonna try to pick up where I left off. Thank you to those who've commented and who've kept at me for another chapter. Honestly I kinda forgot how much I like these characters. It's good to be back! 
> 
> Always feel free to yell at me on [ Tumblr.](http://f-da-program.tumblr.com/)  
> 

True to her word, when the sun came up, Blue got up to help Ronan with his makeup.

Blue had hoped it would be a quick cover up, but after several unsuccessful attempts to blend the day's makeup with the makeup from the day before, she and Ronan both agreed a blank slate would be for the best.

They also agreed that Ronan needed to pick up some better quality supplies at some point because what they were using was shameful. Also, Blue's family members wanted their stuff back.

It was because of those things that Blue was running late for school.

"Okay, it's done. Now, leave so I can only be a little late for school," Blue said once she'd looked over Ronan's neck a final time.

"Chill out, Maggot," Ronan said as he stood up and walked over to the mirror in Blue's room to examine his neck.

"I'm perfectly chill. It just takes time to bike to school," Blue said as she pulled clothes out of her closet. Peacock feather skirt with a trash bag inspired top, paired with mustard colored tights? Perfect.

"I have a car," Ronan said in a disinterested way as he carefully adjusted his school tie. Aglionby uniforms were not made to accommodate his situation.

"Are you offering to drive me?" Blue asked with a raised brow.

Ronan didn't answer, only stared at her until she shrugged.

"Cool. I'm going to go shower then," Blue announced as she picked up her outfit for the day. "Don't leave without me."

"Don't give me ideas," Ronan grunted.

Within twenty minutes Blue and Ronan were getting ready to leave her room together. Blue pulled her messenger bag over her shoulder before sparing a glance over her shoulder at Ronan, who donned a wrinkled school uniform and held something green in one hand that she hadn't noticed before.

"What's that?" Blue asked a second before she recognized the fabric. It was definitely the thin jacket Adam had worn all through the cold season.

Ronan seemed to notice Blue's look of recollection and scowled, clenching the jacket tighter in his hand.

"Did you steal Adam's jacket?" Blue asked, unable to decide if she was more amused or surprised.

"I didn't steal it," Ronan hissed defensively. "I just borrowed it."

Upon Blue's laughter Ronan uttered a brigade of curses as well as, "I needed it to cover my neck!" and "It wasn't like that!" and "Fuck you, Sargent!"

After Blue's laughter had quieted and Ronan had used every colorful swear word in his very extensive vocabulary, Blue finally smiled at him.

"Okay, as much as I love everything about this, we do have to go to school," Blue reminded him.

"It'll be a miracle if I don't leave without you," Ronan said, the tips of his ears red with either anger or embarrassment.

Blue thought it might be nice if she gave Ronan some form of reassurance, but frankly within the last day and a half she'd given him all the reassuring words she had. So instead she bumped his shoulder and pushed the hand with Adam's jacket into his chest before opening her door and hoping he'd follow her out.

She heard him scoff before he moved to easily fall into step beside her.

As she walked with Ronan down the stairs she realized that she should probably try to be more discreet, as she'd heard that most mothers didn't let their teenaged daughters have sleepovers with boys, but she couldn't bring herself to bother. Ronan was too big to hide and his car was out front.

Also, her family was psychic.

So instead of hiding him, Blue led Ronan into the kitchen to grab breakfast.

"I see the snake is still here," Calla muttered before eating a piece of sausage out of a pan on the stove.

"I don't remember saying you could have a sleepover, Blue," Maura said before eating food out of her own pan.

"Well, you technically didn't say I couldn't," Blue pointed out as she grabbed a Gogurt from the fridge before handing Ronan a fork and motioning him toward the pans on the stove.

"You've got me there," Maura relented before pointing her fork at Ronan. "But know we're watching you."

Blue thought Ronan may have been more intimidated by the action if he wasn't busy battling Calla's fork for a sausage link. Still in between 'fuck' and 'damn it' he managed to give Maura a thumbs up.

"Why are you here, again?" Calla asked, finally relenting and allowing Ronan to grab a sausage link from the pan.

Instead of answering, Ronan shoved the sizzling link into his mouth. Blue thought it had to be burning him, but he stared Calla straight in the eye as he chewed it slowly.

What a power move.

"We have a school project," Blue said for him before slurping down her Gogurt.

"You don't go to the same school, Blue," Maura said in between bites from the food in her own pan.

"I know," Blue said as she ducked back into the refrigerator to grab a second Gogurt. "But I thought that was the lie kids usually went with when they snuck someone in. Is it not?"

"No, I think that's on the list of approved lies," Maura agreed. "I suppose we'll save the truth for another day. I don't want you being late to school and sneaking boys in all in the same day."

"Technically she snuck the boy in last night," Calla pointed out.

"All the same," Maura said before turning off her portion of the stove top.

"All right, I guess we're gonna go then," Blue said as she motioned toward the door.

"Okay, I love you. Make good choices," Maura said as she gave Blue a half hug, holding the hot skillet away from her.

"More like, make better choices," Calla added, throwing a loving smirk in Blue's direction.

"Love you guys, too." Blue said before exiting the kitchen.

Ronan stole a final sausage link before throwing his fork in the sink and following her out.

Once they were outside Blue heard Ronan take one of his famous smoking breaths.

"That was fucking exhausting," Ronan said as he unlocked the car and slid into the driver's seat, placing Adam's jacket in the back.

Blue followed suit, exhaling a scoff as she sat down. "You realize how difficult that would have been to explain if I came from a different family, right? If anything, that was too easy."

In lieu of saying, 'Gee, Blue, you're right! Your family is super chill and awesome.' Ronan turned on the car and then turned up the radio louder than its already ear splitting volume.

Instead of making a fight of it Blue rolled down her window and enjoyed the wind blowing through her hair.

The drive was quick because Ronan didn't know how to drive any other way. Within a few minutes they were a block away from Blue's school and Blue was yelling over the music to tell Ronan to drop her off so she could walk the rest of the way.

"Why? You embarrassed to be seen with me?" Ronan asked as he continued his quick pace.

"Yeah, actually a little. I'd rather not show up to school in a Raven Boy's car," Blue said, opting for the honest route. Maybe Ronan could appreciate that.

"Sorry, Sargent. I think your reputation is about to be ruined."

In the time it'd taken to finish their short exchange, they'd made it to Blue's school, and even if he waited to let her out, there were already kids gaping at her through the open passenger window.

"Awesome." Blue didn't suppress her sarcastic eye roll.

Rather than try to hide what was happening, Ronan dropped her off right by the front doors. She took a deep breath as she prepared for her walk of shame.

_Hi, my name's Blue, and I hate Raven Boys. Also, I hang out with them every day. But, hey, it's not what you think! We search for dead Welsh kings. And in our off time, this guy dreams stuff into existence. So I'm totally not a hypocrite for anything I've said about them in the past._

Fucking fantastic.

Blue got out of the car and walked toward the front door, ignoring the looks sent her way and the one guy from her math class who literally shouted, "Hey Sargent, is that your boyfriend?"

"Later, Maggot!" Ronan yelled from the car, sounding far too happy for how not happy Blue was.

She turned around just long enough to hold up a middle finger on both of her hands. The car was speeding off before she had even fully turned around.


End file.
